Dark Clouds
by LoveIsInTheAirContest
Summary: What happens when it's lust at first sight for uptight business woman Bella & super sexy flight attendant Edward?  When stuck in a storm & sharing a hotel room together, the possibilities are endless.  AH/Lemons


Love Is In the Air O/S Contest

Title: Dark Clouds

Rating & Any Needed Warning: M & Lemons/slightly BDSM

Word Count: 8500

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: What happens when it's lust at first sight for uptight business woman Bella & super sexy flight attendent Edward? When stuck in a storm & sharing a hotel room together, the possibilities are endless. AH/Lemons

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyers, but this story is original and adult themed.

Another meeting, another city, and another damned flight.

I am so tired of the routine, yet here I sit in another first class lounge, forty five minutes before boarding. Deciding I was bored, I grabbed my BlackBerry and start going through my emails, even though I don't need to. I could do my job of a systems analyst anywhere without any thought anymore. God, I need a break. I swear I don't even know what I am saying or thinking anymore, it's like I am on auto-pilot. Maybe I should go back to the ticket counter and get myself a ticket for Hawaii and find a hot island boy instead of going to... where am I going? Oh Phoenix. Right. My phone vibrates in my hand, waking me from my daydream of coconut oil and tanning. It was another executive who hadn't listened to my explanation of the program and needed to be walked through it. Again.

I completed my call with the gentleman and decided to call my secretary to check in.  
I was jotting things down in my day planner when I felt the air in the lounge change. I swear I just heard someone gasp. I lifted my head and looked around the room while my secretary kept rattling off things for me. After a quick scan, I think I found what the commotion was about. There in the entry of the lounge stood an Adonis. He was well over six foot tall with broad shoulders and a lean waist. He wore simple dark blue dress pants and a white polo but he made them look like they were right off the run way of Milan. But his clothes held nothing in comparison to his face. He had a face sculpted by the Greek gods. Chiseled, angular, with full sexy lips and his eyes. Are his eyes really that color? They were green, like the color of grass, but they looked as if you were looking at it through a crystal the way they shined and sparkled.

Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan? Are you there?" I heard vaguely in the background. I realized at that point he has stopped walking and was standing there with his hand still on the handle of his rolling suitcase. Shit! Here I am staring at a man with my mouth hanging open! What is wrong with me?

"Yes, Angela, I'm here. I got it all; just make sure to email me an updated calendar." With that I ended the call and managed to break the stare. If I held the man's gaze any longer I'm going to leave a wet spot on the seat.

Today is just another day. The dreary Seattle weather is gloomy as always, and I took a look around the airport and then started down the walkway past the first class lounge. On second thought, maybe I'll swing through the lounge and flirt with that dark haired cocktail waitress that is always coming on to me.  
I knew today's flight was supposed to be a quick flight from Seattle to Phoenix, but it always seems to drag on for me. Today doesn't look like it's going to be any different. I've worked this same flight back and forth for over a year now, nothing exciting ever happens. I should have called in sick and stayed in bed, but I'm here now. I pull open the door to the first class lounge and step inside, then slowly look around the room for the cocktail waitress that usually flirts with me. I can never seem to remember her name, even when I want to. As I scan the room, I'm suddenly stunned by this exquisite woman sitting in at a table close to the bar. She was dressed in business attire, a navy blue dress coat and skirt to match, 4 inch high heels and nylon stockings to cover her soft legs. I couldn't see her legs from this angle, but I could tell she was wearing them, just by the rest of what she was wearing. Just the thought of her stockings is getting me excited, what the hell is wrong with me! Her hair, dark brown in color, was pulled up into a tight pony tail on the back over her head, revealing the soft contours and lines of her face and neck. Her eyes, a dark almost chocolate brown, were accentuated by the dark rimmed glasses that she used to cover them. The glasses completed the business look for her. This woman reminds me of the Greek goddess Athena. She's hiding this perfectly sculpted body behind layers of clothes. I can't seem to take my eyes off her.

Frozen in place, she looks up from her phone call to see me looking at her and our eyes meet. There's a certain spark as we look into one another's eyes. I notice the call she's on doesn't seem so important anymore and she quickly hangs up and breaks eye contact with me. I almost glide up to the bar, sit down and take a 7up to drink before I head to the plane. I sit there, sipping my drink, but I can't get her out of my mind. Am I tired of this routine? Do I need a change? I mean it seems to be the same girls in every city I've been to lately.

I finish my drink and turn to look for her, to no avail. She's already left for some other part of the airport. I leave my money on the counter for my drink, with tip, and head out the door to board and begin prepping the plane for the trip to Phoenix. I drift off to thinking about that woman as I start the plane prep. I can't seem to shake her out of my head. What was it about her that attracted me to her? She wasn't the typical woman that I would have pursued or wooed into my bed. Maybe that was it.

Dear God, I need to get laid! I can't believe I am this worked up over looking at a man! Looking in the mirror, I make sure my makeup and hair is ok. And of course it is. I am a corporate robot, aren't I? Same thing over and over. Never really changing. I let out my breath, grab my carryon and Hermes bag and leave the bathroom, heading back to the terminal. It's about time to board the plane, so I'll just order a drink and relax.

I didn't plan on looking at the bar to see if Hot Stuff was still sitting there, but I couldn't help it. And to my dismay he wasn't there. Damn. Of course why do I care? I've never in a city for more than a night so why am I so interested. But then again, maybe a night wouldn't be so bad? Hmm, interesting thought. No strings, no drama, and yet it would be a change of pace. I bet Mr. Hot Stuff could totally rock my world too. Damn. Ok, no more of that. I walk up to my terminal right as the call for boarding of first class passengers. I hand the woman at the gate my boarding pass, and head down the ramp behind a few other business suits. I am greeted by an overly chipper little pixie as I board the plane. With a smile to her, I walk over to my seat, and put my carry on in the compartment above. Strong arms reach out and help me, which is rare nowadays. With a polite thanks, I sit and take a deep breath. I watch the flight fill up with other passengers while I check my BlackBerry again. Once everyone gets settled and the little pixie starts running through the safety procedures, I lean back and close my eyes.

The captain has a Southern drawl I realize and it sends shivers down my spine. Good LORD Bella! What are you a horny teenager? I'm slightly disgusted with myself but it's definitely helping with the idea of a one night stand. I'm enjoying the Southern accent I hear, very Texas, and then something else brings me out of by daze. Someone is speaking to the passengers, and I swear is sounds like an angel. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Well hello gorgeous, fancy seeing you here." The voice says, and it sounds awfully close. I open my eyes and there stands Mr. Hot Stuff.

As the rest of the flight crew and I finish boarding all the passengers, I start flirting with my favorite flight attendant, Alice. Alice is on every flight when I'm on going to Phoenix. I think she's secretly switching her schedule just so that she can be on the same flight with me. Not that I mind her in the least. Alice is very appealing to the eye. No more than 5'3", with dark brown almost black hair and gold color eyes. Alice has a figure to die for. And though I would like to bed that vixen, I know she's madly passionate about my friend Jasper.

As I finish up my pre-flight checks and going over the passenger safety card with the flyer's, I'm drawn to something out of the corner of my eye. Before I have time to really look and see what it is, Alice is upon me and handing me a tray full of water bottles. I hear the Captain and crew looking for their drinks. I take the tray from Alice and head into the cockpit.

"Hey Captain….. Oh it's you Jasper, I should have known it was you when I saw Alice." I handed out the bottles of water to the crew and ask if they need anything else. "I thought you were doing the Chicago flight today?" Jasper looks back and says "Alice, that cunning little minx talked me into flying somewhere a little warmer today. I don't know what I was thinking, though I do know that she'll be making it up to me later." He turns and winks at me, then I head back out to the main cabin. I can't remember what I saw in the main cabin so I turn to look and there is the woman from the bar. "Where did she come from?" I mumble to myself. Alice sneaks up behind me and looks over my shoulder to see what I'm looking at and whispers, "Oh my god, Edward, who is she? She's gorgeous. I'm jealous," She whispered teasingly in my ear.

I turned to her, and say in a sly almost sensual voice, "Alice, don't you know you're the only woman for me. To be honest, I don't know where she came from, and the only other time that I've seen her was in the first class lounge back at the airport. I don't even know her name." I grin teasingly at her. I can feel my cock stiffen in my pants at the thought of the woman in seat 3-C. I turn around and look at her again, I hear Jasper come over the intercom again, and I start talking to a few of the other passengers, seeing if they need pillows or blankets. I stop by her row and squat down and slowly look her over before I finally find my voice again after a few seconds. "Well hello there gorgeous. Fancy meeting you here." I flash my most debonair smile as she opens her beautifully chocolate brown colored eyes and looks at me.

She seems almost timid, shy and almost meek as I introduce myself. "I'm Edward. I'll be helping with anything you need on today's flight. Just call if you need me." I flash another smile and then head back to my seat as I can hear the captain stating over the intercom that we are taxiing to the run-way and second in line for take-off. Alice sits next to me and holds my hand as she always does during take-off. I think it's her flight ritual or something. I just smile softly when she grabs my hand. Even with Alice sitting so close that I can practically smell the sex dripping off her, but the woman from 3-C is most prominent on my mind.

Oh my lord, the man is right here in front of me. I can't think.

"I'm Edward. I'll be helping with anything you need on today's flight. Just call if you need me." he says then flashes me a panty dropping smile before he walks away. Of course giving me a view of his spectacular ass. Yeah, I need your cock in my mouth! For shit sakes, I must be an adolescent boy underneath it all, and I think I might expire.

I decide to go to the bathroom as soon as I am able. For one I need to take off my panties, the damned things are soaked thanks to Mr. Hot Stuff and we all know how uncomfortable it will be sitting here for hours on a plane in them. And for two, I could use a few moments to myself to settle my thoughts. I take a few deep cleansing breaths as I wait to get up. And they don't help. I start tapping my nails on the chair, just watching the little light above my head. I catch a few side glances at my tapping, but they can bite me. The Captain hit's the intercom and I unbuckle my belt, when the light goes off I stand and head to the front of the plane. I reach for the handle when a little dark headed figure slams into me. We both teeter on our heels, holding onto each other to stabilize ourselves.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry Miss!" she pixie says, then quickly covers her mouth when she realized what she said.

"It's ok, no harm done" I can't help but giggle at her face.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking! I should know better." she says as she slowly unknots herself from me.  
"It's ok, I kind of jumped the gun." And with that, I turn and head into the bathroom. Odd though, I almost felt as if she were holding me a little closer then to be expected. Oh well, maybe I'm just being silly since I am on high arousal alert with Mr. Sex on a Stick in close proximity.

I lift my skirt and manage to shimmy my panties off around my garters. I decide to shove them into my jacket pocket, because they were to expensive to just toss. I quickly wash my hands and splash a little cold water on my face. Making sure I looked presentable, I open the bathroom door and immediately hear a thud, and a groan.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry!" I quickly shut the door and find Edward, leaning on the opposite wall with his hand covering his eye. When I see his other beautiful eye shoot my direction, I instantly feel a blush creep over my skin. I am soo fucking embarrassed.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and I just swung open the door! It was so careless of me. Are you alright, can I get you some ice?" I say, frantic to want to make things better. He stands up straight again, and at this point I realize how tall he is as he towers over me even though I have on three inch Louboutins.

"It's ok, beautiful. I'd gladly take one to the face just to have you fuss over me. I'm Edward, the man you hit with the door. And you are?" He ask as he sticks out his hand.

"I'm Isabella, or Bella. I'm the one the cause you bodily harm. Really I am sorry. You should probably ice that." I said as I shook his hand. The moment he clasped his hand around mine, I felt a shot of electricity shook up my arm straight to my nipples.

"Well Bella, I'm sure I'll be alright. It was nice to meet you." He said with a smirk, then stepped into the small kitchenette. I walked back to my seat, a little wobbly after our encounter. I fell into my seat a little dazed, and then remembered I had my panties in my pocket. I discreetly grabbed my purse and put it in the seat next to me. Going into my pocket to snatch them so I could shove them in my purse, I gasp in horror at what I find. They aren't there.

I look around and grab an ice pack out of the small freezer, and place it on my sore eye. So cold but soothing. Just what the doctor ordered. At least now I have a name to go with that beautifully sculpted body. I put the ice pack down and turned back to the hall to find Alice there, bending over picking something up off the floor. I couldn't help but stare. She turned to find me looking at her. "Someone dropped these," she smirked at me as she tucked them into my pocket. "I think it was your vixen from seat 3-C. Maybe you should return them to her." She whispered so that only I could hear. She turned and pulls the drink cart out of the kitchenette, into the aisle and starts serving drinks to the first class passengers.

I reach into my pocket and pull out someone's drenched panties. I can't believe it. The thought that she was just wearing these put me at full erection. I shift to try and relieve the strain against my pants but it's just not working, so I take a deep breath and try to relax before I head out to start handing out drinks and snacks with Alice.

As we move through the cabin, I can't help but think about the article of clothing in my pocket. I look at Bella, "What would you like to drink, love?" I search for some sort of sign of embarrassment or anything to show her discomfort. I can't read anything on her face. "Jack on the rocks, Edward," She responds. She sounds almost flustered. I pour her drink and hand her the cup. I can feel the tingle in my loins as she touches my hand. God, it's a good thing that my pants are black or else she'd notice the bulge in my pants, I think to myself.

Alice grins at me as I look up from where Bella is sitting. I mouth silently 'What?' to her. She just continues to smile as we make our way through the rest of the cabin. I pull down a couple of blankets for some passengers after we finished passing out drinks. As we're heading back to the kitchenette, I stop at Bella's row. "You looked like you might have lost something, can I help you find it?" I whisper so that just she can hear me. I smirk at her and she flushes so I can see the embarrassment rise on her face before shaking her head.

I stand head back to the kitchenette to help Alice put the cart away and hear Jasper come over the intercom to tell the passengers that there's a severe lightening storm in Phoenix so the flight is being diverted to Denver. Oh great, I think to myself.

I can't believe I lost them! I stop looking for them because if someone did find them, it would be easy to figure out they belong to the frantic lady searching her pockets. So I sit back, and anxiously await my drink. Maybe I should get a double? I start tapping my fingers much to my co-passengers chagrin, once again they can get over it. I start to daydream about a hot bath, one of my romance novels, and some lavender candles when I voice brings me back.

"What would you like to drink, Love?" Edward asks me, his look searching. Did he call me love?  
"Jack on the rocks, Edward" I reply, hoping he get the hint of me using his name.

He hands me my glass and our fingers touch. An electric current flowed through my arm, tightening my nipples and making my core ache. He and the pixie go one about their business, leaving me and my lovely drink alone. Hoping it will help numb my heightened state of arousal. Of course, the likelihood of that took a nose dive within moments.

"You looked like you might have lost something, can I help you find it?" he whispered in my ear, as he bent down near me. When I immediately blushed, he flashed me a smirk. I decided denying was the best option , so I just shook my head. I didn't trust my voice. He basically prances away from me heading to the front of the plane. As I fantasize about his ass while gulping my Jack, the Captain breaks my reverie.

"Well, it looks as though we won't be landing in Phoenix tonight. There is a severe thunderstorm, with chances of a micro burst. We are being redirected to Denver. They are currently having a snow storm, but that won't impart on our landing. I'll be turning the 'Buckle your safety belts' light soon. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Well shit! And here my buzz was just starting! I just finish my drink and am now sucking the ice cubes when the damn little Pixie shows up looking for my trash. She gives me an odd look, but then smiles like she knows a secret. I decide then she doesn't know shit. After everyone is settled, we land in Denver. I still have a slight buzz as I grab my bag from overhead along with my purse and head towards the exit. Right as I am at the door, I get cut off by Edward.

"Hi, can you hang on just a moment? I wanted to talk to you. Maybe get your name so I can sue you or something." he said seriously. Oh God! I stand off to the side as the plane quickly clears out. The pixie, or Alice I learned, bids farewell to everyone then disappears into the cockpit.

"I believe these are yours?" Edward is holding my black French cut panties I had taken off. Well Fuck Me!

"I believe these are yours?" I smirk as I stuff the panties into her hand as if I'm shaking it then let her walk past me. I watch her walk out the plane and disappear into the crowd of people. I turn and follow Alice to the back of the plane, to begin the after flight clean up. I watch Alice as she leans to and fro, picking up after people. How she does it with a smile on her face, I will never know. We work diligently through the plane. I open the back to let the cleaning crew on board. I head to the front to help Alice finish up and she blocks my way teasingly.

"Well aren't you the flirty one tonight." I grin at her. "Just wait until I tell Jasper what you're up to!" That brings a death stare to her shining eyes.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" She stares me down.

"Oh but darling," I lean in and whisper in her ear "I would." I hint teasingly.

"Edward, you brute!" She says with a laugh in her voice, then slaps me playfully on the chest.  
We finish cleaning the first class cabin and set the trash out for the cleaning crew. I step into the cockpit to hear Jasper talking with the tower. "Well, Edward, It looks like we won't be getting to the warm weather any time soon. There's a blizzard moving in. They are shutting down the airport." Wonderful I think to myself. "Oh, by the way Jasper, I would keep a better handle on that woman of yours. She tried to seduce me earlier." I teased him, loud enough that Alice could hear behind me. I turn back around and ask, "Alice, can you handle things here? There's going to be a blizzard, and I think I'm going to see if Bella needs a place to stay." I shoot Alice a wicked evil grin as I start down the walkway and into the terminal after her.

I make it past security and look around to see if I can find her. I catch a glimpse and start moving in her direction. "Bella!" I call out to her, still moving through the crowd. As I catch up to her, I notice she's talking on the phone. She looks upset and instantly I can tell she's trying to find a place to stay in this mess. I grab her arm to turn her towards me. "Bella, I've just heard there's a blizzard moving in. You'd better find a room at a hotel quick, love." I walk with her, still on the phone, arguing over not being able to get a hotel room. When she hangs up she said the hotels are all booked up due to the impending blizzard. And last room within miles was given away literally twenty minutes ago.

Thoughts race through my head, there's no way she'd accept an offer like that from you. "Bella, I have a thought. Just here me out first hun. The airline gives me a complimentary room for emergencies like this. I'm more than willing to share. There's a queen sized bed. I'll even be a gentleman and sleep on the floor. It's better than trying to find a comfortable place to sleep here in the airport." I suck in a breathe as I wait for her reply.

I can't believe he had my fucking panties! I am not in a good mood, and now seeing the terminal packed with angry passengers doesn't help in the least. I grab my phone and call Angela to give her a heads up.  
"Angela, I have been diverted to Denver due to storms in Phoenix. One of the few places that's rare of course. But I need you to find me a flight ASAP and reschedule my appointments for tomorrow." I rattled off not waiting for her to speak.

"Ok, but did you know there is a blizzard expected there in Denver within hours? I hear a lot of noise, is the airport packed?" she asks timidly, knowing I'll be pissed.

"Yes, there are a lot of angry faces. Ok, get my a hotel ASAP then the flight for as soon as the storm lets up." I can now hear her finger moving at warp speed across the keys. She starts mumbling under her breathe. That can't be good.

"Bella, I've just heard there's a blizzard moving in. You'd better find a room at a hotel quick, love." Edward says after making his way over to me. Ugh. This is not helping! I nod at him and point to the phone. After Angela informs me that she can't find anything and makes my mood worse we exchange words and I get off the phone. I explain to Hot Stuff that the last room was given away literally 20 minutes ago. Sadly things like this happen when you are one of the later flights to come in. Well Crap. Now what? I look around and the idea of staying at the already over crowded airport does not appeal to me.

"Bella, I have a thought. Just here me out first hun. The airline gives me a complimentary room for emergencies like this. I'm more than willing to share. There's a queen sized bed. I'll even be a gentleman and sleep on the floor. It's better than trying to find a comfortable place to sleep here in the airport." Edward says to me, with a little bit of fear and hopefulness in his eyes. I just stare at him. Should I? Well, its a room, and a bed. Yeah, a room and a bed and a very sexy man all in one space. Alone. SHIT!

'Um, well that's very nice of you but to be honest I don't know you. And wouldn't they double up the flight attendants for something like this?" I ask a little skeptical.

"Yes, they do actually." he says with a smirk. "But as it were, there are 4 of us attendants and one of them is dating the Captain so she'll be with him and the other attendants are friends with benefits so that leaves me the odd man out. While typically I might be inclined to join a party, I find my interest held elsewhere.' he ends with a devastating smile. Dear Lord, give me strength.

"Ok, I'll go with you. But, you will be sleeping on the floor and I need a drink before we go any farther." I said with a huff. So he leads the way to a shuttle waiting with the other crew members. I meet the pixie again, and find her nearing sitting on a man in a blue dress shirt and slacks. She is wearing his Captain hat. He smiles, and tilts his head. "Ma'am." I return the nod with a smile. So the southern gentleman is blue eyed with blond wavy hair. And a mega watt smile.

We make it to the hotel after about 20 minutes. When we unload, I swear the temperature had dropped ten degrees! We rush into the hotel, and Edward says he'll take the bags up and will meet me in the bar. I immediately order a Jack on the Rocks and take a deep drink. This might be a long night.

We rush into the hotel lobby and I offer to take the bags upstairs after checking in. Bella agrees and starts for the bar. I grab the bags and head to the elevator. I turn, watching her walk to the bar, stare at her ass and my cock strains against my pants. Damn I need to get laid by her. The elevator door closes and takes me up to the third floor. I slide the key card to the door and drop the bags in the hall closet.

I strip and turn the shower on. A quick shower to freshen up and then some comfortable clothes. The water runs over my body. So relaxing, the steam just relaxes the muscles in my neck and back. I rinse off quickly and am pretty much dry when I get out. I dress and head back downstairs to meet Bella in the bar.  
I see Jasper and Alice flirting it up on the other side of the lounge. I move up behind Bella and whisper, "All alone? Could you use a little company?" She shivers at my breath on her neck. She turns, noticing I've changed "You clean up nicely."

"Thanks. It's so much better than those stuffy costumes they have us wear on the plane." I look to the bartender "I'll just have a seven-up." I put my hand on the small of Bella's back, "So Bella dear, how's your drink? Looks like you have a few up on me." I smile my charming smile at her.

"Oh I'm nowhere NEAR drunk enough for you to take advantage of me, Edward my dear." I can hear the sarcasm in her voice. I smirk at her. "Well then, we'll just have to change that, won't we Bella darling." I look over to see Alice and Jasper leaving. I turn on the charm even more and start heavily flirting with Bella. After about an hour, she's quite tipsy enough. I lean over and catch her and stare in her eyes as I help her back into her seat. I can feel the electricity in the air and the sexual tension between us is so thick you can cut it with a knife.

"Bella dear, I'm ready for some room service. What do you think?" I stand up and help her out of her chair. She leans on me slightly and I support her. I think she's warming up to the idea, though I must say, she's been particularly resistant to the idea so far. Little does she know that I've wanted her from the moment I saw her in the airport in Seattle. As she steps onto the elevator I hold back just a second and then grab her ass. I could have sworn she was going to turn around and smack me into next week. "It's about damn time you made a move." The smile on her face was enough for me. I step into the elevator with her and press my body against her. I can feel the heat radiating from her. I lean in and kiss her deeply, pressing against her tightly, wanting to become part of her. Her lips are like velvet and my hands slowly start to caress up and down her body.

My God, the man could kiss. I could tell even through my semi drunk mind. His lips were soft, yet demanding. He played a sensual dance with his tongue over mine. But the elevator dinged and we were on our floored so the kissing stopped all to soon. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to the room. Once inside, I stripped off my jacket, immediately feeling overheated. Once the cool air hit my skin I felt better and my head cleared a little. I was glad I wore my sleeveless blouse now, as I sat on the bed and took down my hair. Wow that felt good. I ran my fingers through my hair, but was startled when Hot Stuff brushed my hands away and started to massage my scalp. Dear God. My nipples hardened instantly, my temperature rose again. He was kneeling in front of me, his chest against my knees. I could feel the hard muscles under his shirt move with each stroke of my hair.

I lean over, and unbutton his shirt. I want to see him. I want to feel his skin. He might think I'm some easy lay when she drinks, but I've wanted him since the moment I laid eyes on him. And damn it, I deserve some fun! I haven't had a vacation in years, nor even a sick day! And this man is here, giving me what I want. Why shouldn't I?

Edward lowers his arms and lets the shirt flutter to the ground. Wow. His should are broad, and rounded by muscle. His chest has perfectly shaped muscles that are making my palms twitchy. And all the naked flesh is beautifully tanned, not at all looking at it belongs to someone who works in a metal tube.  
He then takes his hands and runs them up my legs, starting at the ankle. Edward gently tickles the back of my calve and knee. Now, I know I am dripping. It's like he creating erogenous zones as he goes. I'm sure the booze helps, but you won't hear me complaining. He moves his hands to the tops of my knees and looks at me.

"Do you want me to go on? I don't want to take advantage of someone in their cups, so you say the word. What will it be, baby?" he says with a mischievous look in his eye.

Oh God, this is it, right? Do or die? Oh what the hell! I spread my knees apart and lean back on my elbows.

"Go for it, Hot Stuff."

I slowly run my hands up her legs, teasing ever so slightly. I can feel her quiver beneath my hands. She's watching my every move. "I've got the perfect idea." I go to my bag and pull out a neck tie. I cover her eyes with it so she can't see anything. "There. That should be a good start for the evening." I smile even though she can no longer see my face.

I move back between her legs and again move up her body with my hands slowly, just teasing her. I get to the hem of her skirt and start to let it climb upward, revealing more and more of her pure skin. My cock bulges and strains against my pants as I uncover more of her glorious flesh. I shift ever so slightly to relieve the pressure, while continuing to tease Bella.

I feel her lift her hips slightly as the skirt slides higher. Finally, her nakedness comes into view. "So this is what you were hiding under those soaked panties you took off." She's so gorgeous. I lean down and kiss the inside of each thigh. She shivers at the touch of my lips to her skin.

I push her up on the bed and slide my hands up and pull off her skirt. I toss it in a pile on the floor. She's shaking from me touching her. I slide up between her legs and taking her hands in mine, I raise them above her head and hold them then use my hips to pin hers, and slowly begin grinding against her. I feel her gyrate and respond to the pressure I'm putting on her hips. She moans softly as I do. I let up on the pressure and then press down with my hips again, grinding a little harder. I lean down and kiss her deeply, gently bite her bottom lip. My body is aching with desire as I know she is, but I want to make this memorable for both of us.

I gently get up and grab a couple things out of my bag. I move back to the side of the bed. "Bella dear, I need you to roll over on your stomach for me, and keep your arms above your head on the bed." She hesitates for a moment, then rolls over. I tie a slip knot in two more of my ties and tie them to the bed frame. "Give me your hand." I take one of the ties and slip it over her wrist and pull it taut. I move around the bed and do the same thing to her other wrist. "Lift your hips, now."

She waits a moment then lifts and I slide a pillow under her hips.

I climb back on the bed between her legs. Staring at her glistening pussy, I lean down and start to rub her clit slowly. She starts to relax, I can see her body loosen up. I rub a little faster and then slowly start to work one of my fingers into her pussy. She lets out a loud moan, and I'm thinking that she's going to wake the neighbors. I keep rubbing her clit as I slowly reach the elusive G spot. I can feel her nearing her first orgasm, and I slow down to hold her right on the brink of it for as long as I can. Her body begins to shiver and she's now being overwhelmed by her orgasm. I continue to rub her clit and slowly finger her pussy, so that as she comes down she can catch her breath.

As she relaxes again, I lean down and begin to lick the juices from her pussy. I lick from her clit all the way up and rim her ass. She shivers deeply as I do. "Enjoying yourself?"

Dear Lord. I can't function. I can't move. I'm spent already, and how lame is that! Damn alcohol, makes me sleepy every time.

Enjoying yourself?" I hear through my sexed up drunken fog. All I can manage is a hum of appreciation. I was a little nervous about being tied up, but if I keep orgasms like that I don't give a shit.

I feel some jostling and hear the sound of fabric, my nerves instantly coming alive. What is he doing? I feel so vulnerable, so exposed to this person I barely know. But somehow, I can tell deep inside he's not the type to hurt women or take advantage of the situation. I hear the distinct sound of a foil packet and start to shiver. I've never seen this man naked, I have no idea how big he is. I'm sure he's beautiful without clothes just as he is in them. I feel his get back on the bed behind me again and I'm now dripping again with excitement.

Edward doesn't say anything but I feel him lean over me, then I feel his hands on my breasts. He lets out a deep sigh as he caresses and kneads them both. I hear him mumble something about them being exquisite, but I was lost in the feeling of him rolling my nipples now. He pinched lightly and I groaned. Then she rolled and pulled and pinched harder, sending shockwaves to my core.

"Oh Bella, so responsive. I can see your pussy clenching while I play with your nipples."  
I then felt the head of his cock rub my against my clit. Back and forth, up and down. Dear God I'm going to die!

"Please, please fuck me!" I was startled at not only my begging but that I actually said that out loud! Must be the damn alcohol.

"Oh no, I'm not ready for that yet. I'm going to enjoy this delectable ass of yours." and again all I could do was moan as he massaged the globes with his hands. I feel his member lay between my cheeks, then he starts slowly moving, pushing my cheeks together. It feels amazing. The veins, his sac, the tingling of my rear entry as the satiny steel rubs across it. I'm going to come soon. Then Edward pulls back, and both of his hands leave my body. I whimper in dismay, I need his touch. I need to come.

*SMACK* I hear the sound before I feel the burn. Oh God. Oh God.

*SMACK* on the other cheek.

*SMACK* and he thrusts into me in one motion then *SMACK* again. I scream my release.  
The fire consumes me from my toes all the way to my pussy which is now fluttering like crazy. The sleepy fog starts to roll through me as the climax slows. Then he starts to move.

"Do not come again until I tell you." he said as he slowly pulled out, before thrusting back in. Shit, he's huge! Of course he is. I'm pretty sure I'm going to stop breathing if I come again.

"I mean it, Bella. Do not come until I say." he reached around and starts rubbing my clit. How was I not suppose to come? I was emerged in to many feelings. I couldn't see or move, but I could smell the sex in the air. I could hear the sucking sounds from Edward sliding in and out of me. All of it sent my arousal higher, and I started moaning in earnest. I'm not going to make it! OH GOD!

"NOW BELLA!" and I screamed again before letting the blackness take me.

I watch her body tenses and then relax as she orgasms and passes out. At least she likes to be dominated from what I can tell, I grin to myself. Just wait dear Bella; you have no idea what you're in for. "Wake up Bella, we're not through yet. We've only just begun." She responds by moving her hips against me. I reach down and untie her hands and remove the blindfold. She sits up on the bed.

"How did you feel with me telling you what you could or couldn't do?" I look to her face and wait for an answer. She shifts on the bed as she fidgets and tries to search for the words to express herself. "It felt…." She hesitates. "It felt as if you controlled my entire world and what was going on within it. It was so exhilarating. Exciting and yet scary all at the same time. I've never felt anything like it before." A smile creeps to her lips. I don't think she could believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

"Bella dear, have you ever thought about being a submissive? I mean you seem to have the natural feel for it. You react very well to me and my commands. Your body betrayed you and let me show you how the relationship would work. I am what is considered to be a dominant." I continue with my description. I go through and describe the dominant/submissive relationship for her; I lay out all the details of the relationship and the rules, and let her know that we could set our own rules. I prod her gently with the idea of becoming a full time submissive. I don't want to force her to do it, but I keep at the idea of suggesting it to her. She would never accept the role of a submissive if she was forced in to the role in the first place.

I can't help but think to myself how well the two of us fit together. It seems as though she is the yin to my yang. We meld together almost perfectly, and with a little training, she would be the most eager to please submissive that you would ever see behind closed doors. She's this up tight, business professional; who is all work and no play not even taking time out for a good romp in the bedroom every once in a while; whereas I'm this laid back easy going guy who's all business when it comes to the bedroom. Maybe she just needs someone else to be in control in the bedroom. I still can't believe that we fit together so well.  
Now I know what I've been looking for all this time with all of those other women. I've definitely found it; that is if she's interested in pursuing this relationship any further. Really, has it become something that well developed so quickly? I mean the two of us had barely met more than 8 hours ago. The thoughts are racing through my mind.

I grin and look up to meet her eyes. They light up and then she shies away from the contact. "Bella dear, tell me. What would you think about being MY sub?" That seems to pull her attention back to me.

I can't believe I am sitting here letting this man explain everything I already know. It's slightly naughty of me but I can't help but watch his mouth move and listen to him describe the rules of a relationship that basically would push me to my most extreme limits all in the pursuit of pleasure. Something that is so appealing that not only do I receive the pleasure but it would please him more. While most people view these kind of relationships as degrading and demeaning to women, its not that at all. It's all about trust with your partner, about pleasure that is so outside the box and most peoples comfort zone, they only dream about it and never live it. Hot Stuff didn't know that my past time on planes and in my lonely hotels rooms was reading erotic romance, usually with a BDSM theme then would fall fast asleep after quick masturbating session.

He stares at me for a minute, a variety of emotions floating across his face. I can see him feeling what I am now. Why is our connection so strong already? Why did I respond as I did to the slight dominating? How could we make this work because we want more?

"Bella dear, tell me. What would you think about being MY sub?"

"I-I don't know. I mean I live in Chicago, and I fly all over the country constantly. I don't know anything about you except you're a Dom. Isn't trust a huge part of that kind of relationship?" I ask, a little timid because I think I might be interested but the logistics seem to be in the way.

'Well, I live in Dallas near Jasper and Alice. Jasper was the captain of our flight and Alice was the little minx that I think wants you all to herself. They are also in a Dom/Sub relationship. I fly all over too obviously, but with a little heads up I think it would be safe to say we could meet in the same cities often enough and even fly the same planes to have a satisfying affair. I'm just asking for a chance to really explore what I think is naturally inside you. Bella, dear you respond better then most people who walk into a club and want that kind of treatment." when I raised my eyebrow at that, "Yes, there are BDSM clubs in all major cities. Even Chicago." he replies with a wink.

"I just don't know. It's all so much and I've been drinking." I said with a demure smile. He's not fooled though.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. I'm off for the next two days. I'll come with you to Phoenix then where ever it is you are going. I'll take you out, where ever we are. We'll do dinner and drinks and even dancing if it will tickle your fancy. As long as you'll tickle my fancy later, that is." Ugh, as arrogant as he is at times, he's awfully cute.

"So we'll date before we dive into this kind of relationship?"

"Of course Bella dear, and then you can make all the rules if it will make you feel more comfortable, or we can simply make them as we go." he said with hope in his eyes.

God, he really was gorgeous. And now he was asking if HE could fulfill my naughty fantasies. Hell he wants to BE my naughty fantasy. And why should I say no? We had an instant connection on sight, and the sex was mind-blowing. What kind of dumb ass would I be to pass up the opportunity to learn about even more mind blowing sex?

"Hmm.. I still don't know. But I have an idea?" I say as I stand up and face Edward, putting one foot on the outside of each of his so I'm straddling him while he sits.

"And what is that?" he asks as he starts to run his hands up my thighs.

"How about we spend the rest of our time here stuck in this storm with you trying to convince me of how much I'll enjoy spending time with you. What do you think, Hot Stuff?" I said playfully while running my hands through his hair.

"I think that is an excellent idea. Let's begin!" as he tosses me to the bed with a girly squeal coming from my lips.

His mouth instantly attaches to my nipple and I close my eyes lost in the dark clouds of lust.


End file.
